


His Favorite Canvas

by writingblankspaces



Series: Flowers and Ink Verse [8]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Come Eating, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Ice Play, Jongin loses a bet, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Temperature Play, Top Kyungsoo, jongin in a crop top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Jongin loses a game of Trump and as a result, has to wear crop tops for a week. Little does Jongin know, Jongin in crop tops is a kink of Kyungsoo's.





	His Favorite Canvas

Despite how lame it sounded, game night was proving to be a hit among their friends.

Taemin cursed as he pulled the joker from Jongin’s cards and made quick work of shuffling the cards. His brows were furrowed and he chewed his lip in concentration, holding out his hand of cards to Minho.

Minho reached forward and pulled from Taemin’s cards, drawing an ace instead and making Taemin let out a quiet murmur of profanities, then turn to draw from Jongin again.

So far, Kris, Tao, and Kyungsoo had run out of cards, so they were watching the game with amusement.

Taemin hated losing and Jongin and Minho were both notoriously competitive when it came to games, so watching the three snatch cards from each other was hilarious.

After an intense three minutes, Minho finally got a match he could trash and he got rid of his last two cards, sitting back with a smug smile.

That left Jongin with two cards and Taemin with one card, Jongin currently holding the joker.

Taemin stared at the two cards in Jongin’s hand and contemplated deep and hard, ignoring the bad suggestions from Tao.

In a last-ditch effort, Taemin snatched the card on the left and finally got the queen of hearts to match his queen of spades.

Staring in equal parts entertainment and horror, the only card left in Jongin’s hand was the joker.

He was the loser.

“You know what that means,” Taemin whistled, standing up from his chair with a cheerful flourish. In an instant, he left the kitchen and came back with an armful of t-shirts.

From a distance, they looked normal, but as he held them up, showing Jongin the seven shirts he needed to wear for the next week, they were all crop tops.

“I don’t get why you’re reluctant? You have a great body and nice tattoos, so I don’t see why you don’t wear them normally,” Tao sighed, reaching to sip his watery daiquiri.

Kyungsoo agreed with a silent nod and watched at Jongin picked up the stack of clothes, sitting them on the table by the door.

“I don’t think that’ll be appropriate at the flower shop…” Jongin sighed, eyeing the designs of each of the tops.

“Just put your apron over it. It’ll be okay,” Kyungsoo suggested, momentarily picturing Jongin in jeans, one of the cropped shirts and his blue apron.

Hot.

 

Following Jongin’s lost, he honored the bet and when Monday morning came, he pulled on the first shirt.

It was a polo shirt with blue and white horizontal stripes and long sleeves, as well as mock buttons and a white collar. If the shirt had been a full length one, Jongin would’ve bought one for himself.

Kyungsoo sat up in the bed and watched Jongin stare at himself in the mirror, sigh, turn from several different angles, then head to the bathroom with a conflicted expression.

By the time he came out again, Kyungsoo had gotten up and started breakfast.

Jongin usually opened the shop at 9 o’clock, while Kyungsoo’s tattoo parlor opened at the ripe time of 11 o’clock, so while they both got up at the same time, Jongin actually had to leave much earlier than his boyfriend.

When Jongin walked to the fridge to get some juice, Kyungsoo walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Jongin’s—bare—waist and leaned in, “you look so sexy.”

Even though Jongin settled into the gesture, he still crossed his arms in front of his stomach.

It wasn’t so much that he didn’t think his body wasn’t okay, he just felt weird showing it off to other people outside of places like the gym or the beach.

Still, a bet was a bet, so Jongin kissed Kyungsoo goodbye after he ate his breakfast and grabbed his bag and keys. Before walking out the door, Jongin gave himself one last look in a nearby mirror.

His jeans were slung low on his hips and the watercolor tattoo of a blooming flower was on full display, even when he stood hunched over.

Luhan would definitely have something to say when he got to the shop.

 

“You’re just bag of surprises aren’t you?” Luhan whistled when Jongin walked into the shop.

He chose to ignore it and threw his bag behind the counter before he snatched his apron off the peg.

It felt good to have something covering his stomach, but he knew his back and the delicate, red flower petals that trailed up his spine were still visible.

“You know, I never pegged you for the tattoo type,” Luhan sighed as Jongin bent over a container of daisies in the flower fridge. Whether he was talking about Jongin’s interest in Kyungsoo or the fact that in the five years that he’d been dating Kyungsoo, he’d acquired nearly five tattoos.

Without looking up, Jongin could feel Luhan’s gaze on his skin, studying his tattoos. With his apron tied tight, only the dark red flower petals going up and disappearing under his shirt could be seen.

“I always wanted them, but I used to chicken out because I was intimidated by the atmosphere of most shops. Kyungsoo’s shop is different,” Jongin explained, standing up straight with half a dozen pink daisies in hand.

“Hmm, I’ll have to go for myself then,” Luhan mentioned before his attention shifted to the customers that walked through the door, “welcome to Kim’s Flowers!”

 

Following the first day, Luhan didn’t comment any further on Jongin’s change in style, nor on his visible tattoos.

It was both a relief and torture, because, in the place of comments, Luhan would do things like order Mexican for lunch, ensuring that Jongin had to suffer from a very visible food baby.

It wasn’t until Wednesday that Jongin caught on to what he was doing and when the man offered to treat them to Chinese, he declined and opted for something lighter and less greasy. Luhan could tell he’d been figured out and he pouted from the corner of the shop while he watched Jongin eat a grilled chicken salad.

 

By the time Friday came around, Jongin was relieved to slip into one of the last shirts, which was just a simple Pikachu t-shirt, cropped a little bit past his belly button.

Definitely something more his style.

Unlike the previous days, Jongin confidently strolled into the flower shop and shuffled around for a while before he tied on his apron.

 

As the last day that he had to wear the crop tops came to a close, Jongin found that he was anxious to get home and get ready for his night out with Kyungsoo.

Since the flower shop closed at nine, Jongin had showered and changed his clothes, while Kyungsoo usually had to change at work or come home and get ready quickly because the parlor closed at 11 or 12.

Keeping the date-night in mind, Taemin had added an extra shirt to the pile, the devious grin on his face wide when Jongin left with the stack of clothes.

Billowing around his lithe frame, the red crop top covered a lot more than the others had, yet when he moved a certain way or lifted his arms higher than his shoulders, it showed plenty of skin. He decided to pair it with pitch black skinny jeans, a little higher waisted than all the jeans and pants he’d worn earlier in the week. To finish off the outfit, he carried his red converse out the closet and sat them by the door.

While it was one thing going to work and running daily errands in the shirts, it was another thing just going out to dance and have fun.

In the back of his mind, he briefly thought about how self-conscious he might’ve felt a mere week ago, but now the only thing he felt was buzzes of excitement.

 

The bar Kyungsoo took him to was flower themed and Jongin found himself enamored at the display of fake cherry blossoms hanging over the bar, giving everything below a slight pink hue.

“This place is gorgeous, how did you find it?” Jongin asked, his eyes sparkling with such interest that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile in response.

“Surprisingly Chanyeol’s girlfriend loves flowers like you. He took her here on their anniversary,” Jongin nodded and he sat his—nearly gone—hibiscus-infused dirty Shirley down on the bar and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he swayed to the quiet music playing.

When they finished dancing, Jongin went to order another drink and the bartender grinned at them before she made the drinks and refused Jongin’s card, “these drinks are on the house. You just have to tell me who did your tattoos.” Jongin immediately tapped Kyungsoo on the shoulder, making the man turn around.

After a quick introduction and explanation, the woman gushed about how much she loved Jongin’s tattoos, particularly the flower petals.

After what seemed like a thirty-minute conversation, she scheduled a consultation with Kyungsoo the following week.

“So not only do you get to spend time with your sexy boyfriend, but you also find customers,” Jongin sighed, leaning on the shorter man.

The free rose-lemon drop shots the bartender left them with were starting to hit Jongin and he got touchier and started laughing more, draping himself over Kyungsoo as time went by. The more he clung to him, the more it hiked up his crop top, baring more tanned tattooed skin than sober Jongin would’ve been comfortable with.

It got them a few curious looks, as well as several lust-filled ones, so Kyungsoo made the call that it was time to head home. Jongin had taken several pictures, drank more than enough alcohol and had his fun.

Overall, it’d been a successful date-night.

 

The Uber back home was interesting, because Kyungsoo had to split his attention between being cordial with their driver and keeping Jongin from slipping his hand down his pants.

Each time he managed to catch him, Jongin would only giggle, snatch back his hand and try again a few moments later.

It was equal parts entertaining and stressful.

When the car pulled up to their apartment building, Jongin was noticeably less drunk and able to get himself from the car, to the inside of the building, and into the elevator.

“Psst, Soo,” Jongin staged whispered, a goofy grin on his face.

Uh oh.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo was more than familiar with tipsy-Jongin, so he went along with it, interested to see what his boyfriend had to say.

As he leaned in, despite the fact that he and Jongin were the only two people in the elevator, Jongin continued to whisper, “I’m gonna ride you so hard, until you or I pass out. With the crop top on and only the crop top.”

The words went straight to his crotch and Kyungsoo stared at Jongin, incredulous. The other man looked back at him with a smug expression, quite satisfied in how easily he could rile up Kyungsoo.

Jongin made no more attempts to touch Kyungsoo, but he could tell from how Kyungsoo switched from foot to foot and kept shooting sharp glances Jongin’s way, that the man was aroused.

Perfect.

As soon as they arrived at their floor, Jongin bolted out the open elevator doors, booking it for their apartment at the end of the hall. When he spared a glance behind him, Kyungsoo was on his tail.

It was only when he reached for his keys that he realized Kyungsoo had them and he had to step aside to let him unlock the door.

 

The door had barely closed and locked behind them before Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo, pressing their lips together with a possessive growl.

Kyungsoo’s lip piercing poked at the edge of Jongin’s mouth and Jongin shamelessly moaned into the open-mouthed kisses, feeling Kyungsoo’s hands work on the button and zipper on his jeans.

The problem, it seemed, was that Jongin’s jeans were too tight for Kyungsoo to just tug off, so he settled for shoving his hand down the front and cupping Jongin’s swelling dick. After a few moments of fondling, Jongin whined for more contact.

He wanted to feel Kyungsoo’s skin on his own.

As usual, Kyungsoo was perceptive to what Jongin wanted and pulled away from the kisses, removing his hand from Jongin’s jeans.

With a wicked grin on his face, Kyungsoo led Jongin to the kitchen and backed him into the counter with a few cloying kisses.

Wasn’t Jongin the one who’d been doing the seducing?

Jongin watched Kyungsoo in a daze as he opened the freezer and put a few cubes of ice into a glass.

Was he thirsty and just making Jongin wait?  
How rude.

Yet really arousing.

Tipsy Jongin hated waiting, particularly when his cock was throbbing for more attention and still partially restrained in his jeans.

 

Jongin’s brain short-circuited when Kyungsoo’s mouth—full of ice—came in contact with the head of his dick. The only sound he made was a high pitched combination of a moan and scream.

His skin felt like it was on fire, yet the ice was simultaneously numbing the sensation of Kyungsoo going down on him. Jongin was conflicted between trying to run away from it and pressing harder into it and further down his boyfriend’s throat.

When he decided on doing the latter, Kyungsoo gripped his still covered thighs and took more of Jongin, vibrating his throat just the way he liked it.

“Soo,” Jongin choked, palming Kyungsoo’s hair before he pulled a handful of dark hair. With the edge of the counter digging into the curve his back, there was nowhere to run, so he worked his hips forward.

He could feel the ice cubes melting and when Kyungsoo swallowed the water, it made him also swallow and tighten around Jongin’s cock. Immediately, Jongin’s first response was to yank harder at Kyungsoo’s hair, his breath hitching in his throat a cool, slick finger pressed against his entrance.

The position he and Kyungsoo were in would’ve been perfect if he could spread his legs more, allowing Kyungsoo with access to both his ass and his dick. A moment later, Kyungsoo must’ve come to the same realization, because he let Jongin fall from his mouth and pulled at Jongin’s jeans, eventually getting the offending material—and his underwear—down to his ankles.

Jongin quickly stepped out of both things and kicked them to the side, biting his lip when he saw Kyungsoo’s hungry gaze on the red, spit-slicked tip of his dick.

Instead of continuing where he’d left off, Kyungsoo rose from his knees and reached for more ice from the freezer, dropping it into the glass.

Jongin wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it, but his dick twitched in interest anyway.

 

He figured it out quickly when Kyungsoo had his arms bound to their headboard with silk ties and the rest his clothes, sans the crop top, long gone.

Instead of putting the ice directly on his skin like Jongin had imagined he would, Kyungsoo instead, put the ice in his mouth and let it melt until the inside of his mouth was cool, then he took to placing kisses on Jongin’s nearly bare chest.

Jongin’s crop top was hitched up around his armpits, exposing his nipples to his boyfriend’s hot and cold onslaught. The entire time he worked, Jongin squirmed and pulled at his wrists, letting out mewls so needy and whiny that Kyungsoo almost felt bad.

Almost.

Fine goosebumps rose up on Jongin’s chest, especially around his nipples where Kyungsoo’s cold mouth licked and nipped, taking the extra time to roll the silver barbell around with his tongue.

When he finally moved on, Jongin took a deep inhale, angling his head down to see what Kyungsoo’s next move was.

More ice.

This time, Kyungsoo took one of the cubes and slide it down the middle of Jongin’s chest, leaving a trail of water as he moved down. As he reached Jongin’s belly button, the piece melted and Kyungsoo took his time licking up the traces of water.

Jongin arched his back, pushing closer to Kyungsoo as he continued to run his tongue over Jongin’s skin.

It seemed that Jongin had picked the right time to move his hips, because when Kyungsoo got back down to his belly button, his dick brush against the other man’s cheek and left a streak of clear in its wake.

Kyungsoo chuckled lightly and ducked his head down, giving more cool kisses down Jongin’s stomach until the cold lips pecked the head of his dick.

When Jongin didn’t twitch away from it, Kyungsoo decided that he need more ice and reach for some, maintaining eye contact with Jongin as circled it around the reddened tip.

Jongin didn’t feel, so much as saw Kyungsoo’s grip on his hip tighten because he was so focused on attempting to run away from the ice cold sensation. His body, however, reacted just the opposite and more clear pulsed out the tip.

“Soo, please. Ple-please. Fuck me, soo,” Jongin moaned, wishing he could touch Kyungsoo. Hold onto his shoulders and dig his fingers in the ink to show just how much he needed to be taken.

Another ice cube was slid down his shaft and Jongin clenched his teeth, a strained “please,” leaving his mouth.

Perhaps the ice and arousal had a sobering effect because Jongin’s head wasn’t swimming with alcohol anymore.

Instead, the only thing he could think about was getting Kyungsoo inside of him, even if he had to beg and plead for it.

All throughout Jongin’s ever-increasing neediness and wantonness, Kyungsoo stayed silent and watched Jongin yank at the silk ties that refused to give. Before they were done, Jongin would have red marks around his wrists.

Just as the last “fuck me…” fell from Jongin’s mouth, Kyungsoo reached for the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers slow, watching as tears formed in the wells of Jongin’s eyes.

 

The press of Kyungsoo’s thick fingers inside of him really did make Jongin cry as he cocked his legs open. The crop top had come unbunched from his armpits and was barely covering his nipples as his chest heaved, his body feeling like he was burning from the inside.

Kyungsoo’s free hand was cool against the skin of Jongin’s hip as he worked him up more and scissored him open, always thorough in his preparation.

“This what you wanted Nini?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded far away and the bass in his tone echoed in the overwhelmed recesses of Jongin’s head.

Jongin was at the point where if Kyungsoo grazed past his prostate again, he would come.

After nearly five years of dating, Kyungsoo knew it as well and he avoided doing so, simply working another finger inside until he was up to three.

Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out a few moments later and Jongin let out a whine that made all the blood rush below Kyungsoo’s waist.

Whether his face showed it or not, Jongin tied up and needy and whining like this really got to him. His own jeans were uncomfortably tight as Jongin’s desperation made him impossibly harder.

He had planned to keep teasing Jongin more with the ice, but when Jongin stared at him with those dark brown eyes, shiny with tears, he reached and undid the silk ties.

When Jongin realized his hands were free, he scrambled to kneel on the bed, his face level with Kyungsoo’s.

Rushed, sloppy hands tugged at his clothes until he was left barer than Jongin. The look of awe the other man gave his dick as he licked his lips, nearly made Kyungsoo’s knees buckle.

Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to slide his dick along those lips and push inside, fucking Jongin’s mouth until more tears welled up in his eyes, but there was another, more incessant need.

“Isn’t it about time you keep your promise?” Jongin’s gaze moved upward and he tilted his head.

Jongin tried to filter through their night, though it was hard when Kyungsoo was standing in front of him, ready to be blown and his own dick was curved toward his chest.

Suddenly, his alcohol-laden words echoed back in his mind from the elevator ride up, “ _I’m gonna ride you so hard until you pass out. With the crop top on and only the crop top._ ”

If Jongin had not been teased by Kyungsoo for upwards of almost an hour, he would’ve had the mind to blush, but now that his entire body was thrumming with arousal, he simply nodded.

Reaching forward, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo onto the bed and after he’d settled his back against the headboard, Jongin straddled him, position Kyungsoo’s dick and sank down slowly.

Kyungsoo felt like Jongin was teasing him as payback for everything he’d done earlier, but he didn’t mind the maddening tightness that slowly engulfed his dick. When Jongin’s ass was flush in Kyungsoo’s lap, he could’ve sworn he felt Kyungsoo twitch inside of him.

 

With Kyungsoo’s nearly silent encouragement, Jongin rose and fell in his lap at a quick pace, making their skin meet with damp smacks. Jongin’s voice was worn from his begging, so all of his moans were pitchy and coarse.

Kyungsoo loved it.

The crop top was great and Kyungsoo wondered if he should ask Jongin to wear one again, but with the tight coil of pleasure twisting tighter and tighter in his stomach, he wanted to feel and see all of Jongin.

He wanted to press his fingers into his favorite living canvas—gorgeous, light caramel skin, decorated with watercolor flowers.

When he reached up and lifted the shirt over Jongin’s head, the man let him and moved slower, grinding back and forth.

On one specific grind forward, Kyungsoo brushed against his prostate and Jongin let out a choked moan, attempted to bend his knees more to avoid the spot because he wanted to prolong things.

Kyungsoo, however, had other ideas and tightened his grip on Jongin’s hip, forcing each of Jongin’s movements to make Kyungsoo rock into his prostate.

Between them, Jongin was leaking, smearing more and more clear liquid on his own stomach as his thighs shook.

He was about to come and instead of just letting it happen, Kyungsoo reached for Jongin’s cock and stroked him, snatching his orgasm from him.

Jongin’s mind went blank as he shot streak after streak of white across his own stomach, Kyungsoo’s chest and his fist. Shamelessly, Kyungsoo came not long after, his own orgasm drawn out with a quiet “fuck,” as Jongin continued to clench around him, milking him for every drop.

Jongin’s chest was still heaving, but he took hold of Kyungsoo’s hands and raised them to his mouth, making eye contact as he cleaned his own come off his boyfriend’s fingers.

“You’ll kill me Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo groaned, running his free hand through his hair. Jongin dropped Kyungsoo’s newly clean hand and grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I would never. I can’t live without you,” Jongin sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Taemin got back most of his crop tops, sans the red, sleeveless one, not that he complained too much.

Especially when he found out—from a drunk Jongin—that Kyungsoo had fucked him in it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.washingtonian.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Cherry-Blossom-PUB-interiors-5-994x663.jpg) is a picture of the flower themed bar Kyungsoo and Jongin went to. 
> 
> [Here](https://data.whicdn.com/images/318571381/large.png) is the closest example I could find of how I imagined Jongin's back tattoo would be. Imagine the flower at the base of his neck and the flower petals going down his spine. 
> 
> [This](https://www.askideas.com/media/59/Watercolor-Flower-Tattoo-On-Side-Rib-by-Luirenzo-Tattoos.jpg) is a picture of Jongin's tattoo on his hip.


End file.
